


My Roommate, Giant Puppy-kouhai-kun

by Chezmeralda



Series: With a Step Forward, I'm Closer to Reaching You - Companion Pieces [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezmeralda/pseuds/Chezmeralda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's roommate helps him get excited for college life and gives him a nickname he feels he could have lived without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Roommate, Giant Puppy-kouhai-kun

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, the title might be a bastardization of how to use Japanese honorifics, but that's totally how Chiaki would act towards Makoto.
> 
> And yes, this is in the perspective of Chiaki, Makoto's roommate and senpai. Enjoy!

Chiaki was lounging on his bed on his side of the room reading a book when his roommate heaved a big sigh while staring at a bunch of papers in front of him.

It was orientation week, and classes weren't in session. It was the perfect time for first year students like his roommate, Makoto, to get used to the campus as well as sign up for extra curricular activities and clubs.

Which was exactly what Makoto was trying to do, except he seemed to be having a hard time.

"You alright?" he asked, peeking at him over his book from his position on the bed.

Makoto looked up at Chiaki from his position on the floor. "Just very confused," he replied back in his gentle voice.

It had only been a few days since they'd met each other, and Chiaki could already tell he really liked his roommate. Which was a blessing and a far cry from what he had to deal with last year, and he was grateful. Makoto was the definition of a sweet guy, and Chiaki could also attest to how much it was in his favour that he was also exceptionally easy on the eyes. 

He remembered that day when he'd met Makoto, having already arrived in the dorm room and was waiting to meet the guy that he'd thought was a girl. 

_"Hi, I'm Mikami Chiaki," he said, bowing and holding out his hand. He had tried to hide his surprise when a small, nervous looking girl hadn't been the one to open the door, but instead a rather tall (not as tall as him), but still nervous looking boy had stepped over the threshold and into their home for the school year._

_The boy had blinked at him in surprise, staring at him momentarily before taking his hand with a smile that brought a smile on Chiaki's face and introduced himself as "Tachibana Makoto". Chiaki was used to the momentary surprise whenever people met him for the first time._

_He didn't look like Japanese norm after all. Having a piercing on his lower lip and several on his ears, plus two small piercings on his cheeks that were hard to spot in his dimples. Not to mention his tattoos (although they were usually hidden by his clothes) that covered a majority of his upper body, and the undercut he currently sported caused people to double take when he walked passed them on the street._

_Tachibana Makoto seemed to take his appearance in good stride, which was a positive sign for the future, Chiaki mused to himself as he let his roommate step passed him to put his things down._

_"It seems you've gotten most of your things here early, Tachibana-kun," he said as he followed behind him into the living room/bedroom area that they would share for a few months._

_"Makoto's fine," Tachibana - Makoto - had replied, looking up from one of his boxes to smile at him. "We'll be living in close proximity of one another for a while, so we should just drop the formalities with my last name."_

_Chiaki smiled at him and bent down to help him unpack the box. "Then you can call me Chiaki. I hope we can get along with each other this year," he replied._

_"Likewise," Makoto replied, and they spent the good majority of the day unpacking, organizing, and getting to know each other._

_By the end of it all, Chiaki had learned that Makoto was a giant cat lover, had young twin siblings, was a fan of chocolate, and had been part of his high school swim team. Something Chiaki could relate to._

_"What's your specialty?" he asked as he leaned on the wall behind his bed, across from him. They had decided that for today it would be best if they ordered in for dinner, and were currently sharing a pizza._

_"Backstroke," he'd replied, taking a second slice of pizza. "What about you?"_

_"Front crawl," he responded. "I participated in the individual medley, though." Chiaki watched Makoto's expression drop at the mention of his specialty, and he furrowed his brows together in concern. "Something wrong?"_

_"O-oh! No, sorry," Makoto stuttered, beginning to sound embarrassed. "I just... thought of a friend. He also swims the front crawl."_

_"Ah," Chiaki replied. "Is he a good friend?"_

_"My best friend," Makoto smiled, though Chiaki thought it looked pained, forced._

_"You okay?" he asked, leaning on his knees to look at Makoto better. Makoto looked down at the floor._

_"We... sort of... had a fight, I think, before I left," he replied as he collected his thoughts._

_"You think? You mean you don't know if you guys were fighting?" Chiaki asked, sounding incredulous._

_"Well, he hasn't really... been talking to me normally since I told him I'd be studying here," was his reply. "I'm sorry, you probably think this is dumb."_

_"Not true," he said. "Don't apologize. There's nothing wrong with telling me. You're concerned you did something wrong to offend him, right?" Chiaki watched as Makoto nodded, expression dark with worry. "It might be his way of coping. It's hard to hear when you're best friend's leaving to go study in some other part of the country."_

_"You don't think he's mad at me?" was his small reply back._

_"Not in the slightest. I bet he probably had no idea how to react to you after you told him," is what Chiaki said, confident. His guess was that if Makoto had a best friend he was worried over like this, then his friend would also be feeling the same._

_He watched Makoto smile at him with relief, and Chiaki felt glad that he could comfort him with his words. "Thank you, senpai."_

_"No problem," he smiled._

"What exactly are you confused about?" he asked.

"I'm just worried I won't be able to handle having clubs to commit to as well as studying," Makoto muttered as he read a flyer for a literature club before putting it down.

"Trust me, you'll be glad to have signed up for something," Chiaki moved to sit next to him on the floor. "You can join recreational basketball with me, if you like. You're tall enough."

Makoto looked at him, amused. "Basketball? Aren't you on the swim team?"

"Well, _yeah_ , I am. But I like basketball, too. And this is the Basketball _Club_ , not the Basketball _Team_. It's not as intense, and all for fun," Chiaki said, handing him the flyer.

Makoto looked it over briefly before shrugging a shoulder. "I guess I can join this. I did used to play in middle school," he answered as he searched for its registration form.

"Really?" Chiaki said, raising an eyebrow at him. "Then that's all the more reason for you to join. We can play together, I need someone to come with me anyway."

"I don't want to do just a sport, though," Makoto replied as he filled out the form. Chiaki looked at him from over more paper.

"You don't want to join the swim team?" he asked. Makoto's head turned to him, surprised.

"I thought the team had already recruited members," he said.

"Yeah, for the competitive roster," Chiaki replied. "They still need to fill up the reserve. Tryouts are next week, you should go. I'll put in a good word for you."

Makoto smiled at him gratefully, although Chiaki thought he looked a little doubtful. "Thanks, Chiaki-senpai, but I don't think I'd make it anyway," he said. "I'm... not a very good swimmer."

Makoto blushed under Chiaki's gaze as he eyed him up and down, before shaking his head. "That's doubtful, Makoto. You look like you're a powerful swimmer," he said, amused by Makoto's seemingly embarrassed reaction. "Have more faith in yourself, and go to the tryout. You might surprise yourself."

"Alright, fine, I'll go," he sighed. "That's still a sport, though. I want something else less strenuous."

Chiaki thought about it for a second, before looking at Makoto's expectant gaze. "Well what did you have in mind?" Makoto shrugged at him, and Chiaki clicked his tongue as he tried to think of something. "Are you bad at anything?"

"Cooking," Makoto admitted sheepishly, as if almost unwilling to admit it. Chiaki laughed at him gently. 

"I have a friend who just started a club for beginner cooks," he replied when Makoto hid his face, clearly embarrassed by his admission. "I can talk to her if you like, you can be her first member."

Makoto peered at him through his fingers, and Chiaki couldn't help the image of him with dog ears perking up at him, eyes wide. "You think I should do it?" his question was muffled by his fingers.

"Sure. She's a good friend of mine," Chiaki added. "She'll get along with you really well. She's also on the swim team."

Makoto sighed as he began to smile, and Chiaki felt content knowing he'd helped out. "Thank you, senpai."

"No problem, Makoto," he replied, still amused by the imagery.

"Why are you laughing?" he heard, and Chiaki realized that he'd allowed a chuckle to escape his lips at the thought.

"Just thinking how you're like a giant puppy," came his reply, and he couldn't help the laugh that escaped him when he heard Makoto groan in embarrassment, covering his face. "Well, it's true."

**Author's Note:**

> So that's a hint, that Chiaki introduced Makoto to his girlfriend. 
> 
> We might meet her? You guys might be sad about it though. Oh well. I'm getting used to making you guys sad with my writing. I might put up two more companion pieces and then start up again on the new chapters for my fic. Look forward to those.


End file.
